


Tricksters

by storm_of_sharp_things



Series: storm’s IGRPDC 2021 [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: AU, Gen, Heist, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_of_sharp_things/pseuds/storm_of_sharp_things
Summary: Because a museum heist is a perfectly reasonable way to settle a bet...IGRPDC 2021Prompt: DistractionGenre: Superpowers AULength: up to and including 400 words
Relationships: Eames & Nash
Series: storm’s IGRPDC 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206368
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Inception Gen/Rare Pair Drabble Competition





	Tricksters

“Hey, Michaelson. Buzz me in, mate.” 

The security guard glanced at the monitors showing his coworker at the museum’s back entrance. “You’re early, Shen,” he said. “And where’s your badge?”

Shen rolled his eyes and grimaced at the camera. “Left it in my locker, didn’t I? Got here early so I can grab it and clock in on time.”

“You’re lucky I like you,” Michaelson snorted. “I ought to report it.”

“Aww, you know I’m good for a favour.”

“Right, right. Come on in.” As he buzzed the door open, Michaelson bumped his coffee and slopped some over the sign-in clipboard. He cursed and reached for the paper towels.

The door to the security office opened and Shen yelped, “Oi, watch it!” just as Michaelson bumped his coffee again. 

This time the whole cup splashed into his lap. “Fuck!” he shouted, trying to pull the wet fabric away from his crotch. He hurriedly unbuckled his belt and shoved his trousers down as Shen stared in horror. “Thank fuck it’d cooled a bit.”

“Jesus, go put some cold water on it anyway!”

“Ugh, yeah. You’ll take over?”

“I’m here,” Shen assured him. When the door closed, he grinned and his features shifted. “He’s on his way,” he murmured and turned off the cameras and alarms before pouring more coffee over the computer that controlled them. He nodded, satisfied, at the popping sound and smell of fried electrical components. “Doors are open. You’ve got five minutes to get those cabinet locks open, Nash.”

“Don’t shortchange me, Eames, I’ve got at least eight.” Nash chuckled in his ear. “He’s yet to rip his spare uniform when he tries to get dressed. And he might drop his phone.”

* * *

On their way out, the real Shen buzzed himself in to the building, a few minutes late as they had calculated, but still a shade early. They ducked into a side corridor and Eames glanced at Nash, who grinned and winked. 

They heard Shen’s cell phone ring. “Sabi? Sweetheart, I’m at work... _What?_ You’re **_what?”_ ** He hurried past, grabbing his own hair, his arm blocking his line of sight down the side corridor. “No, no, of _course_ I’m happy for us...”

They slipped out of the building in his wake and Eames grinned at Nash. “Well, it’s not shapeshifting, but I’ll admit distraction _might_ be a valid superpower.”

“ _Might_ be...you’re lucky I like you, Eames.”


End file.
